Naruto New Era
by gio23
Summary: When theres a new God there will be new world with peace


Chapter 1: End of old and start of New

"SASUKE" yelled Sakura as she was running towards him. When She got there Sasuke was on the ground passed out And Kaguya was Sealed Away however Naruto was missing. Sakura brought Sasuke back to Conciseness and in mean time Obito and Kakashi came to help. Just as they were about to search for Naruto Sasuke stopped them saying it was "Hopeless". That Naruto Sealed himself with Kaguya . Tears Came down running Sakura's Eyes and to her self she though of all times Naruto saved her, The Team, Innocent people and now the entire shinobi World, The life he had from childhood. Kakashi Spoke out loud Saying that Naruto was a Hero and he was proud of Having him as a student. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Obito Return to their dimension where the Infinite Genjutsu wore off and everybody regained their senses and realized that team 7 Defeated the Enemy. As people rushed to see their heros they were stunned to see Naruto gone. Hinata and others Were all sad, First Neji then Naruto. Tsunade with tears running down her face yelled "NARUTO WASN'T ABLE TO BECOME HOKAGE, BUT HE BECAME SOMETHING BIGGER A HERO OF THE WORLD AND HE WILL BE REMEMBERED AS SUCH". Months Passed and it was time for a funeral of those who fell in the war. People from all over the world Came to pay respects to fallen heros and Naruto Especially. Monument was Erected and labeled "Heros of the World" and Naruto was listed on the top. The Edo Hokage were sealed except Minato Who kept Thinking "Kushina ….. Now we are all together" and then sealed. Tsunade Decided to step down a Hokage and Elders Chose Sasuke to be the Sixth Hokage since he Was the Strongest shinobi in the World. Now Tsuande is a head of the hospital. Sakura Become a Jonin and got her own team of Genin Konohamaru, Udon and Megie who were depressed because their teacher died in the war. Shikamaru and Ino Became head of special department created by Sasuke they were agents to keep peace in the village and watch over a Seal that kept Madara. Kakashi and Obito Went to ANBU being the strongest Duo. Otherwise the village was the same.

Chapter 2: New God

Mid December and Snow was covering leaf the sixth Hokage Sasuke was looking at Naruto's Monument when Sakura and Her team came.

"its been long time"-Sakura

"4 months since the war"-sasuke

"I miss him"-Sakura

"Me too… Who would have thought 5 Years ago that Naruto Would be the Hero of the World" - Sasuke

"Your right nobody" - Sakura

"SAKURA" Yelled Konohamaru "quick we must go back to the village". "Why" asked sasuke, Konohamaru replied " Storm Hit us And houses are being Blown away Half of the village is on fire. Sasuke And Sakura Rushed Back. Sasuke used his Rinnegan and saved the village. "This was an attack" said Sasuke and then he rushed to Ino and Shikamaru to see Madara Seal when the got there both ino And shikamaru were under Genjutsu and have no idea what happened. Sasuke Gave an order that now Madara seal was gone they needed to be careful but chances of thieves opening the seal were slim because Sasuke used Tools Of Sage of Sixth paths but sasuke didn't want to risk it.

Week passed nothing until a farmer ran to village yelling Giant Blue Samurai has destroyed his Town, that God was Angry. Sasuke Called Sakura and her Team to check it out but not to Fight. The Farmer Took them to the town and on their way Udon spotted an old man facing the other side Wearing a hood and a coat Sakura thought if this man was hurt and she could help him with her Medical Skills. She went over to the old man and tapped his shoulder and then Sakura Was Shocked because she knew the old man it was Jiraya. His eyes were closed So she could't tell if he was Edo tensi or did he survive Pain. She yelled his name out and Jiraya opened his Eyes Sakura Almost Fainted He had Rinnegan and than Giant Complete Susano Appeared and old man yelled that the Giant. Sakura Ran and ordered a retreat But then a young man jumped in front of her it was Itachi and he also had rinnegan. to the left Sakura noticed that old men was killed by neji who also had Rennigan. Foot steps approached Sakura and it was Madara So right then she figured out that he was using penis jutsu controlling other bodies but the difference was that those bodies could use not just one jutsu but all Jutsu known to the real user.

"hello Sakura"

"MADARA how did You break the Seal"

"i am a god that seal was Nothing for me"

"Please let my team go they are just kids they have their whole life ahead of them"

"i don't need them anyway"

Konohamaru Charged with Rasengan towards Madara but Madara Pushed him away using Almighty Push and threw konohamaru in a tree Megi And udon grab Konohamaru and take him away. as they run they hope to get to Sasuke and tell him about Madara and Sakura. Sakura and madara Vanished and went to a different dimension.

Chapter 3: Pain

"SASUKE WE ALMOST GOT HER….. SHIT ITS NOT WORKING , I GOTTA AND IDEA PROMISE ME YOU WILL TAKE CARE OF SAKURA PLEASE" NARUTO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sasuke woke up and realized that it was a dream. Outside Kids were playing and it was a kind noise until Konohamaru Rushed in And tolled Sasuke what happened. The sixth Hokage Gathered Every available shinobi and went after Madara. Meanwhile Sakura Woke up in a bed with a blanket and saw a little girl with pink hair and Rinnegan. Little Girl Said " i am glad You re ok" Sakura yelled " why do you care Madara? what are you going to do to me?" the little girl said i never said i was madara You just assumed". "Then who are you"? asked Sakura and little girl picked her up and took her to a giant room. On the way Sakura Kept asking what was this place and she always got silence. The little girl bought Sakura to a Room And the Vanished saying "when you are ready open the door" and without Hesitation Sakura opened the door. Footsteps of a thousand shinobi looking for Sakura and Madara were at the distraction sight when the pink haired girl appeared behind Sasuke and struck him. Sasuke got up and Saw the little girl and when she opened her eyes she had rinnegan and activated giant Susano in response Sasuke did the Same. after Hour of fighting the little girl preformed hand seals and yelled "Rain of Death" Sky turned orange as the flaming meteors were flying towards konoha shinobi over hundred meteors hit targets creating giant earthquakes Tsunamis And killing over million people but sasuke managed to save his shinobi with his Susano but the Girl was Gone And Sasuke headed back to the village.

"Sasuke Who was that girl"

"i don't know Kakashi"

"We weren't able to find Sakura"

"one thing is for sure thats not Madara … This person was way stronger than him"

"then Who is it"

"i have NO idea"

Chapter 4: Past

"Who are you?" asked Sakura and a person from the shadow answered "My name is Indra….. i am son of Sage of sixth paths and first Sharingan User." Sakura didn't Believe him but he managed to convince her. "why did you bring me here". Indra told her "my grandmother failed to take over the world, i entrusted madara with my power but he failed too same goes for sixth hokage Sasuke". Noise from the back it was footsteps, Sakura thought Sasuke found her. In split second Indra attacks Sakura with susano but he missed Suddenly there was a flash of light and someone yelled "Rasen-shuriken". "NARUTO" Yelled Sakura "you better believe it … Sakura i'll Explain everything later now we need to beat this guy". "Naruto do you know why his eyes are covered" asked Sakura and Naruto replied "I don't know ….. it does't matter TAILD BEAST BOMB". Naruto blew everything up and went back to normal dimension. "How did you do that?" asked Sakura

"i have power of Sage of sixth paths" Replied Naruto

"never mind that Naruto How did You get out from the seal ….. wait if your out does that mean kaguya is out too" -Sakura

"No She died and i was bought to some other dimension than i used my Sage power to come back to this dimension" - Naruto

Sakura Hugged him and said "i am so glad Your ok and thank you for saving the world "

"Sakura i sacrificed myself for you"

"what?"

"I could have beaten Kaguya without my sacrifice but she attacked you when you were passed out Sasuke and i lunched the seal and i jumped with kaguya"

"Naruto Why?"

"you know why … Come on lets go back to the village."

Chapter 5: Welcome Back

"Naruto a lot has changed since the war" Said Sakura. Naruto kept Walking then he stopped and said "You got that Right .. I have changed too". Footsteps approached it was Jiraya, Itachi, Madara, Indra, Neji and they all had rennigan. Sakura Grabbed Naruto trying to pull him away but when he turned around he was different too. "Naruto thats the rennigan… You have Rennigan how?…. Why?" Said Sakura. Indra spoke (it was Naruto he had penis power controlling dead bodies) "I found his body and took his DNA Just like Madara and i have gained a tremendous power i killed kaguya and absorbed her power too" said Naruto in Indra's body. Sakura looked and Naruto as he had his rinnegan activated. Then Sakura noticed sharingan "how did you get the Sharingan" and Naruto Responded saying "these eyes Belong to Indra i took it". Sakura asked "what are you gonna do now and Naruto Said "something that Should Have been done a long time ago". Naruto Does Hand Seals and summons 100000 bodies and activates them with Rennigan then looks at Sakura and says"with my power times 100000 Nothing Could stop me from taking whats mine" and then disappeared. Meanwhile Sasuke Was able to Sense Sakura and went to save her but it was too late army of 100000 corpses walked into the village and Sakura Was carried by one of them. Sasuke managed to get her when he asked her. Sakura Explained Everything but behind them naruto appeared. Sasuke looked at him and asked him " What are you planing?" Narutos Response was "To create a new world". "like Madara tried" sakura said "Nope it will be a reality" Said naruto "world where nobody needs to fight wars because there will be none. "i have all my corpses in every town in the world and at the same time all those towns will be destroyed and people will come together to live in my country, the entire planet will be one nation and power of shinobi will be gone only then will there be true peace". Naruto did the hand signs Sasuke tried to stop him but it was too late Giant Flash appeared it was apocalypses.

Chapter 6: New World

On October 10 the earth population was 6 billion people on October 11 it was 1. Naruto s Jutsu Worked Now it was time for step 2 He used rebirth jutsu and bought back people to life. He used a wood jutsu and build a town for people to settle in However Ninjutsu was gone , along with genjutsu and tie jutsu. Naruto became a god he looked at Sasuke and Sakura And tolled them "This is the new world i will not interfere but i will keep watch over and keep peace". Then Naruto disappeared And it was just Regular people. they created a system where people would vote for a leader, Technology progressed fast and 20 years later everything was different. Sasuke Became a bank accountant, Head of Hospital, and others had regular jobs and life. No more Magic, Chakra, or Supernatural stuff. It was a world that people could live in without worrying that a giant frog might step on them. Sasuke and Sakura Decide to Keep this a Secret about what Naruto did Even though there was a lot of questions. In the End Sasuke and Sakura got married and had kids and a Normal life like others the only difference was that they knew who the god of the world was Their old teammate NARUTO UZUMAKI.


End file.
